


Happiness Comes Twin Sized

by misscaitlin



Series: Bubble, Bubble; It's Double Trouble [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Sterek feat. Twins, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscaitlin/pseuds/misscaitlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"There are two things in life for which we are never truly prepared; twins."</em> - Josh Billings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Comes Twin Sized

If someone had told sixteen year old Stiles, that in nineteen years’ time, he’d be married, with identical twin girls, Stiles would have scoffed and said _‘only if it’s with Lydia Martin’._

And if someone had told sixteen year old Stiles, that in nineteen years’ time, he’d be married, to _Derek Hale,_ with identical twin girls, well, he would have classified them under the same category as he did with Matt Deahler during Freshman year. _Absolutely fucking mental_.

However, at the age of thirty-five, Stiles was awoken to the sound of an alarm clock playing the _Batman_ theme song; the luminous green of digital numbers flashing six-thirty in his face. With a more than slightly passive-aggressive _thump,_ Stiles had to stifle a laugh as Derek groaned and reached over him, hitting the ‘snooze’ button on the alarm. Recoiling into his own personal body-warmer, Stiles snugged back into Derek, deciding to ignore every responsibility that the day held for him. Yep. He would lie here; legs entwined with Derek’s, the older man’s arm slumped around his body, holding him possessively. And maybe in a half hour or so, Stiles felt awake enough to escape the warmth of Derek, he would gently kiss his husband into the land of the conscious. Obviously after such an event, the sweetness of the morning would simply have to be topped off with mind-blowing sex; some foreplay, a blowjob or too, and then, out with the lube.

“That… sounds like a nice way to spend the day”, Derek rumbled in his ear, long fingers tracing intricate patterns on Stile’s bare arm.

So, apparently Stiles had said that last part aloud.

Chuckling softly, Stiles turned around within Derek’s arms, so that their noses were only a mere inch apart. Stiles studied the same face that he had every day, for the past fifteen years. There was a time before all of this – before Stiles made sure to say _‘I love you’_ multiple times a day, just so that the man wouldn’t forget. There was a time when they were too busy fighting the latest ‘Creature of the Week’ to pay attention to any underlying feelings, that more often than not got pushed to the back of the mind, due to the simple fact that loving someone during High School wouldn’t keep Stile’s alive, nor Derek for that matter.

Lifting his hand up, so that he could cup Derek’s stubble coated chin, Stiles gently closed the little space between Derek and himself – kissing Derek softly, enjoying that electric feeling that he still got, even after all the years that had passed when Stiles had reached up and kissed the life out of Derek for the first time.

“So… was that a yes on my previous out-loud-early-morning-dirty-thoughts?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and bit down on his bottom lip. His response was given in the act of an over exaggerated eye roll, and another kiss, this one with a more passion behind it.

So of course when things started getting a little more… _interesting_ , they would be interrupted.

“ _Daddy!_ ”

“ _Papa!_ ”

“Can you make us breakfast?”

“We’re hungry!”

Standing expectantly at Stile's side of the bed, were two little girls, both with long brown hair and light green eyes. They had the same facial structure, were the same height, and even moved in an eerily simliar manner.

Groaning, Stiles untwisted himself from the tightening grip of Derek, who seemed to be recoiling further into the sheets by the second. Eventually, Stiles managed to twist around to face the hoodlums who had managed to constantly interrupt Stiles and Derek to the point where they no longer had any privacy – making sure to keep the bedcovers above his waist as he moved. His junk was not something that his four year old daughters needed to see.

“Go downstairs and wait in the kitchen, Papa and I will be down in a minute, and if your quiet, then he might make you pancakes.” This was enough to get the girls moving, laugher echoing the halls of the revarnished Hale house, restored it to its almighty pride and glory.

Stiles turned back to Derek, almost laughing at the raised eyebrows pointed in his direction.

“Dude, I don’t know! I had to get them out somehow”.

“Now I have to make pancakes”, Derek grumbled as he slowly slid out of the bed, slipping on a pair of boxers and track pants. “Thanks for that one, Stiles”.

“Make enough for me too!” Stile’s called over his shoulder as made his way over to their en-suite and into the shower.

* * *

When Stiles sauntered out of the shower, now dressed in an old shirt and track pants – both of which technically belonged to Derek – walked downstairs and into the kitchen, his brown hair seemingly darker as it was still damp, he had to take a moment to observe the scene before him.

Bed hair, stubble and all, Derek _Stilinski_ -Hale, was clearly a Domestic-God. He had managed to get both Maya and Sera, still wearing their matching wolf pyjamas, to sit nicely at their oversized table. Both girls sat with a hefty pile of pancakes before them – Stiles honestly didn’t know how the girls were still so tiny, they probably ate the same amount as he could. Incidentally, there was an untouched plate of pancakes placed at an empty seat beside Sera. With berries, maple syrup and cream, Stiles was suddenly reminded of yet another reason why he married Derek Hale.

“Don’t say I’m not good to you”, Derek said, watching Stiles over a cup of coffee. Placing a kiss on his cheek as he walked past, Stiles sat down in front of his man-sized stack of pancakes, which the girls were already eyeing curiously.

“Papa! Why does Daddy get more than us?!”

“Daddy can I have your berries?”

This time it was Derek’s chance to stifle a laugh, as Stile shielded his pancakes protectively from the twins, who had conveniently managed to inherit werewolf gene. Two pairs of golden eyes flashed at Stiles, and for a second, he was taken back to his teenage years, when he had first seen Scott’s eyes change from a chocolate brown, to a beautiful gold.

“Sera Talia and Maya Claudia Stilinski-Hale! Just because I'm not a wolf, does not mean I will not call Uncle Scott and get him to use his Alpha eyes on you!”

That, at least, managed to calm the girls down a little, which meant that Stiles finally got to take a bite out of his mouth-watering pancakes.

As Maya and Sera now lay in deep conversation about which Disney Princess was the best, Stiles turned his attention back to Derek, who had sat down across from Stiles with his coffee and a newspaper.

“What time do you start today?” Stiles asked between mouthfuls.

Folding his newspaper, Derek looked at the silver watch that Stiles had bought him for his birthday last year. (They had also had super awesome sex that day. Yup. Stile's totaly takes pride in his super-awesome sexlife with Derek.)

“I have an hour and a half”, he groused. Derek always hated going in early, because it meant that he wouldn’t see the girls for most of the day. “Do you have any plans?”

“Other than catching up on Game of Thrones while Thing One and Thing Two have their afternoon nap? Nope, none at all”, Stiles shrugged.

“How do you feel about me coming home after lunch, and maybe we have another look at that proposition you made this morning?"

His cheeks reddened slightly, and Stiles knew it. The subtle sex talk always did this to him.

“I feel like that would be a marvellous idea”.

* * *

Morning routines were something that Stiles and Derek had gotten down to as much as an art that they could. Because no matter how many back-up plans that you have, they had found out the hard way that you can never truly be ready for the wrath of a pair of angry twins.

To sum things up, it was never really a surprise when at least one of the girls ended up wolfing out on them. For little girls, no matter how innocent that they may look, are actually small demons, sent up from Hell to cause chaos and panic.

Ten minutes ago, Derek had asked the girls to change out of their pyjamas and into their clothes. A subsequent ten minutes later, even Stiles could here arguing from where they stood in the kitchen, cleaning up the remains of breakfast. Both men groaned, knowing all too well that this was probably about clothes, again.

Taking one for the team, Stiles climbed the stairs to the girls’ shared bedroom, ignoring Derek’s warnings consisting of ‘be careful’, and ‘they can smell fear’.

As he made his way through Derek’s remodelled childhood house, the noises coming from the bedroom became louder and louder, until eventually, Stiles stood with the door open, practically cringing at the sight before his eyes.

There were multiple dresses in various different colours, varying from bright pinks to baby blues, all of which were now tossed across the wooden floor. Beads and bracelets had been thrown across the room, now acting like little weapons, for when Stiles accidently stood on one, he felt the pain, rushing up his foot.

“Mother of god”, he gritted out under his breath, trying to avoid cursing in front of the two miniature brunettes, who hadn’t even seemed to notice one of their fathers standing in their doorway, or they just didn’t care.

It took more than several attempts of repeating the girls names, with no response, before Stiles finally snapped.

“ _Girls_ ”, he all but shouted. “What is the problem?”

“She started it!”

“Daddy it was Maya!”

“ _Liar!_ ”

Stiles thought he was going to have an aneurysm.

“Enough! Now, will one of you please tell me what is wrong here, this time _without_ playing the blame-game”.

And that was when the girls launched into an entire explanation about how they couldn’t decide what to wear, because, like every day, they wanted to be even more identical, and how they were enthralled by the fact that the only people could who tell them apart was Stiles, Derek and Aunt Lydia, and everyone else didn’t count because they just used werewolf sense, and smelt who was who, except for Aunt Allison, who had to ask someone before addressing the girls. But this morning, they couldn’t agree on a dress, and that was just _not_ okay.

Stiles could honestly say that he was always fascinated when Maya and Sera got worked up while they were talking. They would begin to finish each other’s sentences the more worked up that they got. In some instances, Stiles was even reminded of back when he was a child – or a teenager for that matter – struggling with the hyperactivity of his ADHD. But the girls didn’t suffer from the same things that Stiles did, they were just naturally balls of energy, and it was hard enough to keep up with them, just with that.

After they had finished the miniature rant, Maya and Sera looked up expectantly at Stiles, as though he would say something that could fix their problems. Thankfully, he could.

“Why don’t you put on the yellow dresses Aunt Erica and Uncle Boyd brought you back from their trip to the Bahamas?”

This seemed to satisfy the girls, because soon enough, they were looking at each other, communicating entirely through various eyebrow expressions and strange faces. Stiles was completely convinced that the girls were telepathic.

After a moment of so, Maya looked up at Stiles, and thanked him, before Sera ushered him out of their room, closing the door behind him, all while insisting that ‘only girls where allowed inside while they got dressed’.

When Stiles turned around, he saw Derek leaning against the wall, and there was no way that he hadn’t just heard everything that had been said.

“What can I say?” Stiles laughed while he lifted his arms up and draping them around Derek’s shoulders, “I’m fabulous”.

Derek smirked, before muttering a ‘shut up’, with absolutely no heat behind it at all, wrapping his own arms around Stiles waist, and pulling him closer. Stile’s was about to object, when Derek laughed, and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Technically, Derek’s shift didn’t start until nine, but due to the distance between their house and the middle and town, Derek had to leave at half eight. Plus, it was a widely known fact that Derek arrived early just so he could show John Stilinski the latest photos he had on his phone of the man’s son and grandchildren.

Today’s photos featured Maya and Sera, both wearing a yellow dress – Sera with her hair tied up in a tight bun, and Maya with hers left down, slightly curly – jumping on top of Stiles while he tried to grade his year fours’ spelling tests.

Derek had taken the photo just before he left that morning, dressed head to toe in his deputy uniform, and had shoved his phone into his back pocket just before leaning over the back of said couch to kiss both of his girls on the forehead. Tilting his head up, Stiles had laughed, and pouted.

“Where’s my kiss?”

Chuckling, Derek lent down further, brushing his lips against Stiles’.

“I’ll be home after lunch”.

“Well, stay safe”.

“I always do”.

“Don’t do anything stupid, and don’t wolf out on some poor, unsuspecting person, and remind Dad that he and Mellissa are coming over for dinner on Wednesday, and that Scott is coming, but Allison isn’t, because she has to work the late shift, and Isaac is watching the kids. And– ”

“ _Stiles_ ”.

“Right, sorry. Love you, sourwolf!”

“Love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Holla my lovelies!  
> This series is a little side project I've decided to manage in between chapters for the fic that I'm writing, which can been found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1041838  
> I know I didn't exactly go into the Dynamics of the Stilinski-Hale household, but never fear, I will get around to those eventually. Essentially these are just big drabbles, about this futurefic I thought of.  
> There will be no real plot line to this series, just events for Stiles, Derek and their twin daughters Maya and Sera.  
> Any critique is always wonderful, I love to hear any feedback and/or ideas for other drabbles.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> xx  
> p.s. Sorry for changing to Derek's POV in the last section, but I just couldn't help it, sue me!


End file.
